Perfect Days
by BlanchedAlmond
Summary: Summary : Ini benar-benar gila. Sudah diseret kesana kemari menghindari fans fanatik Sasuke, sekarang Sakura harus beradu akting dengan Sasuke, dan dengan santainya pemuda itu melakukan hal di luar script. "Deidara-nii, yang tadi bukannya tidak ada saat briefing ataupun di script, 'kan?"/ "Itu improvisasi dari Sasuke, Sakura."


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Au, OOC ….**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Uchiha, kenapa kau menyeretku, baka!"

Sakura memelototi pemuda yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Napasnya masih tersengal karena habis berlari dari kejaran_ fans_ Sasuke yang memang terkenal fanatik dan ganas.

"Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_!" geram Sakura. Ia menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan susah payah karena perbedaan tinggi yang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Aku heran ada yang mengidolakanmu dengan sifat yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jenis kelaminmu," dengus Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang yang masih berusaha mencekik lehernya.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" amuk Sakura, lalu menyambar pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke dan menggigitnya.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke mendesis, mengirimkan silau tajam pada gadis yang satu profesi dengannya itu.

Sakura menyeringai, sengaja mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilat sudut bibirnya. "Darahmu lumayan enak, Sasu-_chan_."

"Cih, otakmu pasti bermasalah gara-gara peran bodoh yang mainkan itu," gerutu Sasuke sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Hei, jangan menghina karakter yang ku perankan, bodoh!" tukas Sakura. "Aku mendapat banyak pujian dengan aktingku di film itu, untuk informasi saja buatmu."

"Hn. Kau dan Gaara terlihat benar-benar bodoh di film itu." Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Memang benar, Gaara dan Sakura memang tidak pernah terlihat cocok dalam satu _frame_.

Menurutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! kau menyeretku hanya untuk mengataiku?!" Sakura kembali menerjang Sasuke dan memukul tanpa ampun dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Sasuke, merasakan pukulan tanpa jeda dari gadis _pink_ bar-bar ini. Walalupun tidak terlalu kuat, tapi jika dilakukan terus menerus hantaman tangan mungil Sakura terasa sakit juga.

"Uchiha sialan! Rasakan ini." Sakura terus memukul membabi buta, sangat kesal dengan pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia yang awalnya hanya akan belanja di minimarket dekat rumahnya tiba-tiba diseret sauske seperti ini, padahal sebentar lagi dirinya ada acara _live. _Kenapa sifat Sasuke berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya.

"Kyaaa, itu Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suara teriakan beberapa gadis muda membuat Sakura menghentikan aksinya. Matanya melebar, lalu mencari ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari Sasuke dan tentunya _fan_s bungsu Uchiha itu.

Belum sempat merealisasikan apa yang ada di pikirannya, pergelanga tangannnya terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak.

Sasuke tidak menggubris, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu terus berlari menyeret Sakura melewati gang-gang sempit yang untungnya siang itu sepi.

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Sebenetar lagi, Sakura."

Di ujung jalan, terlihat sebuah mobil _sport _merah milik Sasuke yang terparkir di pinggir jalan besar.

"Cepat masuk!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan ia bergegas menuju kursi kemudi dan melaju cepat di jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi menatap dua mantan anak didiknya yang baru datang. Gadis _pink _itu tengah kesal entah karena apa, kini tengah mencak-mencak tidak jelas dan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya memutar matanya dan sekali-kali membalas dengan seringai geli.

Baginya, hal ini adalah pemandangan biasa. Namun bagaimana jika media tahu tentang hal ini, pasti akan sangat menghebohkan.

Pasalnya, tidak ada yang berani melakukan seperti apa yang tengah dialkukan Sakura sekarang, yeah kecuali Naruto yang mungkin tidak masuk hitungan.

Menghela napas, Kakashi mencoba menghentikan ocehan Sakura yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah berhenti kalau tidak ada yang membuatnya diam. Kadang ia bingung, Sasuke yang memang benci keributan kenapa malah sangat betah dengan ocehan cempreng Sakur, bahkan terkadang pemuda itu terlihat sengaja mencari gara-gara berdebat dengan gadis _pink _sebahu itu.

"Kalau kau bicara terus, nanti suaramu hilang saat _talk show_," ujar Kakashi, membuat Sakura diam sebentar.

"_Sensei _sama menyebalkannya dengan Uchiha bodoh ini!" sahut Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut. Walaupun sudah bukan gurunya lagi, Sakura hingga sekarang tetap memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan _sensei._

"Terserah katamu, Sakura. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, acaranya setengah jam lagi," kata Kakashi sambil melihat arlojinya.

Sakura mendesah, lalu memberikan delikan terakhir pada Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang sudah berselonjor di sofa merah dengan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Bukannya kau ada acara _live _sekarang, kenapa ada disini?" Kakashi ikut duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih kosong.

"Aku sudah membatalkannya," sahut Sasuke lelah.

Kakashi memutar mata, sudah sangat hapal dengan tabiat pemuda itu. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi dirinya akan menerima komplain karena perbuatan seenaknya tingkah kekanakan dan kelabilannya, kenapa Sasuke masih saja _laku _ di industr ini.

Berterima kasihlah pada nama Uchiha dan wajah warisan kakek Madara.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Kau mendapat tawaran untuk membintangi sebuah _music video_, apa kau ingin mengambilnya?" Kakashi mengambil _note _di saku jasnya, lalu menjelaskan tawaran tersebut lebih lanjut pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berminat," desah Sasuke.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal Sakura juga mendapat tawaran ini," gumam Kakashi, ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk dalam sekejap. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau dan Sakura akan berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih, itu saja yang aku tahu," jawab Kakashi.

"Hn, akan kami lakukan."

Kakashi mengangkata alisnya dengan jawaban berbeda Sasuke. "Benarkah? Tapi kita belum tahu apa Sakura bersedia atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu membuatnya, kau 'kan manajernya, _sensei_," kata Sasuke.

Kakashi mendengus, kalau Sasuke sudah memanggilnya _sensei, _itu artinya sesuatu.

Dasar uchiha!

"Adikmu manja sekali, Itachi."

"Aku dengar itu, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah berbaring kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan dengan serius, aku tidak ingin mengulang _scene _yang sama berkali-kali," kata Sakura setelah melakukan _briefing _tentang adegan yang akan dilakukan.

"Hn. Kau kira aku tidak bisa akting?" Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura dengan gulungan kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Hei, itu sakit tahu!"

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu berjalan menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai marah.

.

.

"Idemu memang hebat, Deidara." Kakashi melirik Deidara yang sudah siap duduk di kursi kehormatannya.

Deidara tersenyum cemerlang, lalu menengok ke arah Kakashi. "Aku 'kan sutradara handal," sahut Deidara menyombongkan diri sambil bercanda," aku bisa melihat _chemistry _dianatara mereka, dimana semua lensa kamera tidak dapat menangkapnya."

Kakashi terkekeh, lalu kembali melihat pada dua artis yang sepertinya tengah berdebat. "_Bahkan di saat seperti ini_," batin Kakashi jengah.

"Menurutmu, apa mereka akan bisa menjadi seperti cerita yang mereka perankan sekarang?" Kakashi iseng bertanya.

"Mungkin lebih dari itu," gumamnya. "Itachi pasti tidak keberatan memiliki keponakan dengan rambut _pink_," kekehnya geli.

"Semua peralatan sudah siap, Pak!"

Deidara langsung berdehem, lalu bersikap profesional.

"Baiklah, kalian yang disana berhenti memadu kasih. Kita akan mulai pengambilan gambar!" Deidara berbicara melalui pengeras suara khusus yang hanya di desain untuknya oleh Sasori.

Kakashi tersenyum, memerhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai ber-akting.

Pria satu anak itu sengaja datang ke lokasi _shooting _untuk memantau keadaan. Takutnya tidak berjalan lancar. Namun yang paling penting, ia ingin mencari hiburan.

.

Ide pembuatan MV itu memang sangat _simple _dan cukup hanya di satu lokasi dengan _setting _yang berbeda. Karena itu, hanya butuh waktu satu hari untuk pembuatanya. Bukan karena itu saja, Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan sedikit kesalahan hingga tidak perlu banyak mengulang _scene _yang sama.

Tidak terasa, hampir dini hari dan _shooting _masih berlanjut untuk pengambilan adegan terakhir. Menahan kantuknya, Kakashi masih setia mengikuti prose pengambilan _scene _pamungkas ini.

"Mereka sangat cocok, bukan," Deidara tersenyum puas melihat adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya.

Sutrada muda itu menyadarinya, Sasuke benar-benar mendalami perannya sehingga terlihat alamai dan nyata. Bagaimana pemuda itu membenamkan hidungnya di helaian merah jambu Sakura, matanya terpejam nyaman dan pelukan erat lengan kekar Sasuke di pinggang ramping Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Deidara sengaja belum menghentikan _scene _di depan matanya walaupun sudah cukup. Ia ingin melihat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Ia sudah tahu perasaan terpendam bungsu Uchiha itu pada gadis _pink _tetangganya. Salahkan Itachi yang tidak sengaja membongkar rahasia itu padanya.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat di mata _emerald _Sakura.

Sasuke menunduk perlahan, menangkup pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Sasuke …. " gumam Sakura bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya di detik berikutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Tidak membiarkan Sakura mengatakan apa-apa, ia langsung mengecup bibir kenyal yang setiap hari tidak boasan dilihatnya saat mengomelinya.

Kecupan itu hanya lima detik, namun hal itu membuat Sakura merah padam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dalam kepalanya, raungan kemarahan menggema namun tidak mampu diucapkannya secara verbal.

Gadis itu bingung dan terkejut, ia tidak tahu ada adegan seperti ini. Bukannya sampai pelukan saja. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi itu benar? Sasuke menyukainya?

Menyukainya.

Menyukainya.

"Sasuke-_baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya meminta penjelasan dari pemuda yang sudah seenaknya menciumnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menjilat bibirnya dengan ujung lidahnya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk sesuatu yang lebih."

"Uchiha sialan!"

"_Good job, _kalian berdua!"

Deidara tertawa dan bertepuk tangan bersama Kakashi dari kursi mereka melihat adegan terakhir yang sama sekali tidak ada _script_.

"Aku benar 'kan," kekeh Deidara.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke akan melakukan itu saat seperti ini," jawab Kakashi.

"Anak itu memang susah ditebak."

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap dengan buruan para pencari berita setelah ini," desah Kakashi. Ia ingat, bagaimana dulu saat hubungan Itachi tercium media dengan tunangannya yang sekarang.

Deidara tertawa, lalu menepuk pundak Kakashi. "Dua anak didikmu itu memang merepotkan, bukan." Deidara meninggalakan kursinya untuk menghampiri calon pasangan itu untuk memberikan selamat.

"Deidara-_nii, _yang tadi bukannya tidak ada saati _briefing _ataupun di _script_, 'kan?"

Deidara menggaruk pipinya, "Itu improvisasi dari Sasuke, Sakura."

"Jelaskan!" pinta Sakura menuntut pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dedara mendesah, tidak berminat berada di tengah perdebatan mereka. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang, sudah hampir pagi." Deidara melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga dini hari.

"Hn. Ayo pulang."

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menyeret Sakura ke mobilnya. "Kuantar, bodoh!"

Dari kejauhan, Kakashi dan Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasanga baru itu.

Memang mereka sudah bisa disebut pasangan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam semenjak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan dari gadis _pink _yang biasanya sangat cerewet itu.

"Yeah, kalau begitu kau adalah pacarku sekarang," putus Sasuke seenaknya.

"Hei!" tukas Sakura cepat, lalu mobil yang mereka kendarai tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Sasuke menengok ke arah sakura. "Lampu merah, bodoh!"

Sakura mendelik, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Sasuke malah menyeringai mendengar penolakan Sakura. "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Wajahnya sudah berda di samping pipi Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya mulai gugup. Bukan, tapi sangat sangat gugup. "M-menajuh sedikit, Sasuke," cicitnya.

Tawa rendah menggema di telinga Sakura. Kenapa sekarang suara tawa bodoh it terdengar _sexy_? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku. Ah tidak, tapi mencintaiku, Saki." Sasuke mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura.

Sakura menahan napasnya, menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa sekarang mulutnya seolah kaku begini dan sebagian dirinya menyukai apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan.

Ah, sial!

Besok, pasti dirinya akan menjadi buruan para wartawan. Belum lagi dari teman-teman dekatnya akan menginterogasinya. Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran itu kalau tahu akan beradu akting dengan Sasuke.

Hah, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mobil merah Sasuke meluncur kembali saat lampu sudah berganti hijau. Pemilik _emerald _itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari sebelah tangannya kini berada di genggaman Sasuke.

Terasa benar dan nyaman.

.

**End**

**.**

**Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, dan mohon riview dan concritenya kalo berkenan ehehehehe**


End file.
